Drugs of Choice
by Charmd5G
Summary: Dom and Letty back in high school...bit of racing and romance...loosely based on song Animals by Nickelback...one shot.


Dom sped down the road, not even glancing at the speedometer. He was driving around in circles, trying to think of something to do. He knew Vince was grounded for crashing his mom's car. He didn't know where his new friend Leon lived and had no way of contacting him. He couldn't even think of anyone else he wanted to hang out with.

Dom was so desperate to find someone or something to do because he had just gotten his license back. His dad had taken it away for a couple weeks as punishment when Dom got caught trying to sneak out. His dad had said something about the last draw and had taken away that tiny piece of precious plastic to make Dom suffer.

And suffer he did. It had been agony to see Vince driving around when Dom knew he couldn't even go near a car, or risk tempting himself to get in the driver's seat.

Up ahead, the light was changing from green to yellow. Dom knew that he'd never be able to make it; the intersection was too far away. So, Dom hit the gas. He shifted gears quickly, easily passing all the other cars on the road. His back wheels had just crossed the line when the light turned red.

Damn, that felt good. Dom had this feeling, strong and powerful, coursing through his veins. It was fiery and energetic, allowed Dom to not even think about hitting the brake. Speeding away in a car was the only thing that got Dom this way, making him feel invincible. That free feeling combined with the adrenaline was what Dom lived for. This kind of furious speed was his drug of choice.

Mia was the only one who said there was something wrong with this. She apparently felt that Dom should have more to live for, such as his family. Dom supposed that she had a point, but it didn't make him change his mind about the way cars made him feel.

Everyone else, Vince, Letty, Leon, all felt exactly as he did. It was their bond. They all loved cars and everything that went with. Dom liked to think that this bond would last forever, even though he was sure their cars wouldn't.

Speaking of which, Dom turned left onto a street lined with houses, thinking of one other thing that made him feel almost as good as a car did. This was the street where he lived. A little white house on the corner. Dom drove on, however, intending to see what little Letty was up to.

Letty was just a year younger than him. She knew cars almost as well as he did. She had spent years hanging around Mia, just, as it turned out, to be around Dom and Vince as much as possible. Around a year ago, Vince finally sat him down and talked to him about Letty. He said that Dom should pay a little more attention to his little neighbor because she had potential…lots of potential. This conversation, of course, confused the hell out of Dom, leading him to believe that Vince wanted to date Letty. When Dom said something about this, though, Vince started to laugh hysterically. He didn't explain why he was laughing either.

It took a few more months and another conversation with Vince, where Vince finally broke down yelling "Get your head out of your ass, Dom! Look at the way she looks at you!" and then stormed off, before Dom realized what his friend had meant by potential. A week later, Dom waited until Letty's sixteenth birthday party was over to get her by herself to give her his present…himself.

They had been together ever since.

Dom slowed down as he approached Letty's house. For some reason, he was not at all surprised when he saw Letty climbing down the garden trellis that was below her bedroom window. He stopped at the curb and reached across to open the passenger side door.

Letty jumped the last couple feet to the ground. She walked slowly away from her house, making sure to keep to the shadows. She paused when she saw Dom's black car. She shook her head, picked up her pace and got in.

"Sneaking out, Letty?" Dom said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "What will your parents say?"

"_They_ aren't going to find out," Letty snapped. "Now, shut up and drive."

"Yes, ma'am," Dom smirked.

Dom took off down the street while Letty got herself settled in the seat.

Moments later, Dom pulled to a stop at a red light. He wasn't sure where they were going, so he thought he should obey the law until he figured it out. The car in the lane next door rolled down its window. Guy in the passenger seat started yelling to get Dom's attention. Dom glanced over and rolled his eyes, muttering to Letty, "Lance and his buddies from school."

"You wanna race, Toretto?" Johnny, the passenger was yelling.

Dom looked at Letty. She shrugged as if to say, "Your choice."

"What's the rate?" Dom said out the window, referring to money.

Johnny consulted with the driver, Lance, before saying, "Got an offer?"

Dom sighed in an irritable way and pulled out his wallet. "Ten bucks."

Letty snorted in the background.

"What? That's all I have," Dom said, throwing his wallet at her.

"Deal," Johnny said. "At green, we race."

Dom nodded his head. A quick ten second, quarter of a mile race to the railroad tracks and he'd be ten dollars richer.

The light turned green.

Lance took the lead. He was a full car length ahead before Dom sped up and overtook him. Dom could see Letty grinning brightly in the seat next to him. Dom shifted again and drove until Lance was out of sight. He slowed to a stop at the next intersection.

Letty leaned over to kiss him, her hand around the back of his neck. Dom pulled away when he heard the other car stop beside his.

Johnny handed the money through the window. "Asshole," he spat at Dom as he rolled up his window. Apparently, he was upset that he'd lost. Letty, one hand still around Dom, gave Johnny the finger. He just glared at her as the car sped off.

Dom laughed and kissed Letty again. He pushed her back into her seat and took off.

"Where are we going?" Letty asked, sliding her hand onto his leg and down between his knees. Dom immediately tensed, his foot growing heavy on the gas.

"Somewhere," he managed to croak.

"Well, hurry up," Letty breathed in his ear. She nipped playfully at his neck while her hand slid a little higher on his leg. "You know how races get me hot."

Dom mumbled indistinctly, his eyes closing as Letty continued to kiss his neck.

Suddenly, the car jerked. Dom, shocked back into reality, gripped the steering wheel harder to stop the car from swerving off the road. He could feel Letty smiling against his skin.

Somehow both Dom and Letty made it to their destination in one piece. Dom had driven them to the race tracks. He quickly put the car in park and looked at Letty. She reached over his seat and found the lever that reclined it. Dom grinned foolishly as Letty started to climb over the gearshift to join him in his seat.

"Letty…" Dom murmured quietly into the darkness. He couldn't seem to stop touching her once she was in his lap. They 'got busy' pretty quickly.

"What was that?" Letty said suddenly. She lifted her head away from Dom's to listen.

"Letty, it was just the wind," Dom said irritably. He tried to pull her back down for another kiss, but she resisted. Dom sighed and slid his hands under her shirt. "Stop worrying. No one else knows where we are." He managed to pull her shirt completely off.

"Dom-"

Dom cut Letty off by kissing her. He moved his mouth down to her neck and then her newly exposed chest.

"Dom!" Letty pinched his arm hard to get his attention.

Dom yelped and abandoned his task of trying to make Letty feel good. "What?"

"That's my dad," Letty said, her voice shaking slightly as she nodded toward the window. "Outside the car."

"Shit," Dom cursed. Letty started untangling her shirt while Dom fumbled for the keys. They weren't in the ignition so they must be on the floor. Letty began the struggle to get back into her own seat.

"Dom," she said, her voice quiet.

"What? Letty, I think I lost the keys," Dom muttered. He looked up when his door was opened. Mr. Rodriguez seemed a whole lot bigger tonight than he ever had.

Nobody spoke. Mr. Rodriguez reached out and grabbed Letty's arm, wrenching her from the car. Letty gasped in pain as she practically fell on the pavement, but was saved by the tight grip of her father.

"Wait," Dom said suddenly. He had found Letty's shirt still in his lap. How embarrassing for Letty it would be, to be punished standing there only in her bra. Dom got out of the car and followed Mr. Rodriguez and Letty. "Letty-your shirt-"

Mr. Rodriguez turned on his heel, finally letting go of Letty's arm, but shielding her from view.

"You, Dominic Toretto, will not come near my daughter ever again," Mr. Rodriguez yelled, spit flying.

"Ok," Dom said blankly. "Look, it's just her shirt-"

"What were you doing with my daughter tonight, huh? Thought you'd have a little fun, maybe get laid?" Mr. Rodriguez said dangerously. Dom just raised his eyebrows.

"Answer me!" Mr. Rodriguez yelled.

"Dad," Letty said.

"Um, no, we were just…you know…kissing-you know what, here," Dom held the shirt, intending to give it to Letty, but Mr. Rodriguez snatched it away first. He was giving Dom a horrified look.

"Letty, get in the car," Mr. Rodriguez said finally, turning back to his car. "Your father will be hearing about this, Toretto."

Dom grimaced. He chanced one last look at Letty before getting in his own car. She smiled and winked at him. Dom grinned in spite of the circumstances. Like he said, cars were not the only thing that made him fly.

* * *

Inspired by the song Animals by Nickelback...took me forever to write it, so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
